Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{2}{8} \times -0.25 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{2} = 0.5$ $ -\dfrac{2}{8} = -0.25$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times -0.25 \times -0.25 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times -0.25 \times -0.25 = 0.03125 $